1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of receivers and decoders for broadcast transmissions of data such as audiovisual data.
2. Related Art
Hardware for the receipt of data transmissions such as audio and video increasingly receive the data in higher volumes and at faster speeds. This is particularly true of broadcast transmissions of audio and video data such as that transmitted according to MPEG protocols, and by streaming audio and video. Accordingly, the consequences of any inadvertent power shut down and resulting interruption of service becomes increasingly burdensome. The detrimental effect of such an interruption in services multiplies when the receiver/decoder equipment in question serves multiple end users, as for example, an integrated receiver decoder operated by a cable television service with many subscribers. Locating power switches on the rear of the hardware unit to prevent accidental shut down is cumbersome and inconvenient. There is a need in the field of high volume data transmission and processing hardware for a protected power switch that helps prevent mistaken shut downs.
Additionally, it is advantageous to conserve space on an operator interface panel for such hardware. Accordingly, it is desirable to construct buttons that may be used for dual purposes.